The Case of the Consulting Detectives, Flatemates, Sister
by Darth-In-Training
Summary: John visits Harry, things go wrong very quickly, and soon someone is murdered, Monk gets called in and is sure to clash with Sherlock. set right after The Hounds of Baskerville, and during season 7 of Monk.
1. Chapter 1

Hey any readers who take time to try my writing, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review, this is a Sherlock Monk crossover, sorry

for the shortness of the first chapter, I will try to make them longer in the future, if this story has a future...

* * *

(A/N)

_thoughts_

Sherlock was out testing a theory at Barts. John was home alone typing at his blog, when he received the phone call.

"John Watson" he answered. A familiar voice came in on the other side "hey John, its Harry, how are you?" his sisters voice sounded

more cheerful then he had ever heard her recently. "I'm doing great, how bout you, I haven't heard from you in a while" he was a little

surprised to hear her voice, they had not spoke since the fall out over Clara. "I know, I am sorry that I haven't called you in forever, I

wanted to know if you could come over, I haven't seen you for ages, and my therapist said that I should get into contact with some of

my family members, he said it might help" Harry's voice was happy, and he could tell she was completely sober, he thought for a

moment, "I have several months worth of sick leave stored up, I would be happy to see you again, where are you living now days?"

"San Francisco, USA" his sister replied, his eyes opened wide in shock "wait, your living in America! Why?" "America was a fresh start,

its been wonderful here, but I really wanted to see you again" John stopped pacing, and smiled "I'll come over this coming week, see

you then" Harry tells him she will meet him at the airport, then hangs up, John smiles again, running upstairs to pack, he would tell

Sherlock whenever the detective came back. When the worlds only consulting detective did finally arrive, John didn't have to explain, he

deduced all of it about a minute after walking into the flat.

One-half hour later, John was not the only one going to America, Sherlock had decided to come along as well, stating that America

might end up being a little less dull.

* * *

"ok, by, talk to you later buddy" Captain Leland Stottlemeyer said as he hung up the phone, and turned his attention to the OCD

detective in front of him, "so, you called us, whats up?" Natalie asked, "That was my old friend DI Lestrade, from Scottland Yard, he has

just informed me, that one of the most aggravating people he knows may or may not be coming to the US next week"

"did he give you a name"

"he said the guys name was Sherlock Holmes"

* * *

so, 1 review, and I will continue this story, never asking for a review again, but I would love just 1 so that I know this isn't a waste of time


	2. The stage is set

Hi again, this chapter is dedicated to the lovely person who reviewed, you are awesome!

* * *

Natalie frowned "I saw a headline of him once, isn't a private detective or something?" Stottlemeyer shook his head "Lestrade said that he is a consulting detective, he made the job for himself, apparently the guy is a genius, though slightly odd" He explained, Monk looked up at him "So, why did you call us in?" "because I am going to be keeping an eye on him while he is in San Fransisco, so you might see him hanging around the station, also, we got a lead on that case your working on, the victim was a waiter at a Red Lobster by Fisher-mans Warf." Monk smiled "lets go, I need to investigate his workplace" Natalie smiled as well, Monk had been working hard on the case, she pulled out the car keys, and walks out, Stottlemeyer grabbed his coat and ran after them.

* * *

Him and Sherlock had landed, found their luggage, and where trying to find Harry, they saw her holding a sign that said "John Watson" he ran up to her and gave her a hug "hi, how are you doing Harry?" He asked, smiling widely, she smiled back "I'm doing great, who's your friend?" she looked over at Sherlock, who was currently deducing everybody in a ten foot radius "Oh, Harry, this is my flat mate Sherlock" said man turned toward them and flashed a smile at the woman "charmed I'm sure" the detective said, shaking hands with her, then looking her over once, quickly figuring out everything "so, shall we be heading to my flat?" Harry asked, a smile formed on her features, she was excited her brother had chosen to come. "Yes, I'm pretty tired, jet lag and all" he said. Harry lead them to her car, a Ford F-150, painted dark blue with white racing stripes. "nice truck, is there room for three?" he asks, she nods "yep, three seats in the front, you have to be in the middle johnny boy" she sing-songs, unlocking it, and opening the back so they could put their stuff there. "don't call him that, the last person that did wasn't, how do you say it? Oh yes, entirely sane, unpleasant memory's and all" Sherlock said, Moriarty's face flashing in his memory's, he shoved them back into a storage box in his mind palace. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know that, so, how was the flight?" she asked, shutting her door and turning the key in the ignition. "dull" "interesting" he and Sherlock spoke at the same time, the sister chuckled "so, how long have you been sharing a flat for?" he thinks for a moment "a couple months now"

"how is life back in London?"  
"oh its going well, I got a job at the local clinic, it pays ok and keeps me occupied"

Sherlock stops paying attention to their conversation as they start talking about boring things, like day to day life.

When they reach Harry's house, they noticed something wasn't right. "Hey, Harry, did you leave your door open?" "no, I locked it when I left" his sister looked troubled, she slowly got out of the car, he got out after her, and gestured for her to stay there, Sherlock fallowed behind him, looking at the ground, it was a dirt drive, but their was no foot prints other then Harry's shoes. They reached the door and slipped inside. "Oh my gosh" John muttered, and turned his head. On the ground in front of them was a body, covered in blood. A scream issued from behind them, one of Harry's neighbors. Who ran back to her house, and called the police.

* * *

Monk had just finished explaining how it was the store manager that killed the waiter, when Stottlemeyer ran up "we have another homicide, at a house on peabody drive, its fresh" they all headed to their respective cars, and drove to the new crime scene, never suspecting what was waiting for them

* * *

what will happen when the OCD detective and the worlds only consulting detective meet? find out next chapter!


End file.
